Tales of Asgard Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters * * Locations: * ** * * Items * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 98 | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = "Tales of Asgard: Odin Battles Ymir, King of the Ice Giants" | Synopsis2 = War has erupted between the Asgardians and the Ice Giants. Odin joins the battle in his flying chariot. His Meteor Bolts began to drive back the Giants, until a unison of Ice Giants produces a frozen wind that down the chariot. Grounded, Odin strike the earth with his sword and causes a great chasm which devours all but the mightiest of the giant, their king Ymir. He attacks Odin, and the Asgardian god appears to flee. But he actually is luring to Ymir to a specific spot. Then one blow from Odin's sword causes a circle of volcanic flame to imprison the Ice Giant in an eternal trap. Then Odin returns to his throne in Asgard. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Locations: * ** | ReprintOf3 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 99 | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle3 = "Tales of Asgard: Surtur the Fire Demon" | Synopsis3 = Hearing that the trolls have joined the evil Surtur, Odin invades their land. When the trolls attempt to ambush Odin, he thrusts his sword into the earth, releasing power that drives the trolls away. Odin faces Surtur himself, as the demon transforms himself in a sinister multi-headed serpent. But Odin with his power draws meteors down unto Surtur. Realizing he can not defeat Odin directly, Surtur attacks the earth. Boring deep into the earth, he releases a huge chunk of matter into the sky which becomes earth's moon. Using his powers, Odin constructs the Rainbow bridge which connects Asgard to earth. Upon reaching earth, Odin uses his power to set the earth spinning, trapping Surtur deep within the planet. From there the fire demon produces heat and energy for the earth. Open to earn freedom, Surtur presents Odin with the gift of a flying horse, in the hope that one day Odin will release him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Locations: * ** * * Items: * - The World Tree | ReprintOf4 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 100 | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle4 = Tales of Asgard: The Storm Giants | Synopsis4 = Thor and Loki, as boys, see two Storm Giants stealing the Golden Apples of the goddess Idunn. Entering the giants castle, Thor demands the return of the Apples. When the giant attack him, he tries to drive them back with a pepper shaker. But is captured by them. Loki burns a pile of wet leaves to fill the castle with smoke and allows Thor to escape. He sees Loki escaping with the Apples on Agnar the King of the Eagles. Thor manages to leap aboard and they escape together. As a result of saving the Apples, the young Thor is able to lift the hammer Mjolnir a little higher. Odin states that someday it will finally be his. | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * as a boy Supporting Characters: * as a boy * * Other Characters * Antagonists: * Locations: * * ** Items: * - Thor's Enchanted Hammer * | ReprintOf5 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 101 | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = George Roussos | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle5 = The Invasion of Asgard! | Synopsis5 = Hearing of a threat to Asgard, the boy Thor ask the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall, if he can help guard the Bridge. When Heimdall sends him away, Loki sees an opportunity to destroy Thor. He leads Thor to a hole in rocks which defend Asgard, which Loki himself actually made. There a force of evil enemies attacks Thor. He battles gallantly, but is about to be transformed into a tree, when Odin arrives with his army and drives back the villains. Thor's bravery outs him one step closer to being able to lift and claim Odin's Enchanted Hammer. | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = George Roussos | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * as a boy Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * and the Wolf Gods * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * * | ReprintOf6 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 102 | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Editor6_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle6 = "Tales of Asgard: Death Comes to Thor" | Synopsis6 = The young Thor has found his way to the Three Fates (Urd, Skuld, Verdani), goddesses of destiny, in the hope they can tell him how to earn Odin's magic hammer. They tell him that he will have to met death first. Returning to the palace, Thor learns from Balder that Storm Giants have seized his sister, the Lady Sif. Swearing to rescue Sif, Thor rides out only to be attacked by Giants near the castle of King Rugga. After opening a chasm with his hammer to capture the Giants, Thor enters the castle and confronts Rugga, who says he has given her to the goddess of death, Hela, in exchange for immortality. Thor then confronts Hela, and offers to give his own life in exchange for Sif. So moved is Hela by his offer of sacrifice that she allows them both leave alive. It be a few days before Thor realized that he had faced death and so had won the Enchanted Hammer. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** Items: * | ReprintOf7 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 103 | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker7_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist7_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer7_1 = Artie Simek | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Editor7_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle7 = Thor's Mission to Mirmir! | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Aske and Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf8 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 104 | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker8_1 = Don Heck | Colourist8_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer8_1 = Artie Simek | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Editor8_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle8 = Tales of Asgard: Heimdall the Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge! | Synopsis8 = This is the story of how Heimdall came to be the guardian of Bifrost the rainbow bridge. Odin holds a sort of try-out, summoning Heimdall and two other worthy candidates. Agnar the fierce, is the first, and offers him self as having the mightiest chest, the strongest lungs, and that none but he have the power to sound the horn warning, , as he demonstrates this ability, the "roar reaches to infinity". The second is Gotron the Agile, who claims that his deeds speak for themselves, and that he was nimble enough to defeat seven frost giants at once, when they attacked Asgard "only last year". The last is Heimdall The Faithful, who shows that he has other useful abilities other than strength "that is a match for any". He proves this by stepping out into Odin's garden and, by placing his ear on the grass, hears the tinniest plant growing in the heart of a place known as the "Hidden Hills", which was scorched by the fiery breath of a dragon. After Odin had dispatched his gardener to verify the tiny new plant just blossoming into life, Heimdall proved himself further. He said that his eyesight is so keen that he "can see across time as well as space!!" He then informs Odin of a "savage band of Storm Giants" marching towards the rainbow bridge, still two days away. Odin then dispatched a heavily-armed war party to meet Storm Giants. The war party returned in days, with the King of the Storm Giants as prisoner. These demonstrations of abilities and noble character earned him the position of "Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge - - FOREVER!" | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Odin's Gardener Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * Gjallahorn The Enchanted Dragon Horn of Asgard. * | ReprintOf9 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 105 | Writer9_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler9_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker9_1 = George Roussos | Colourist9_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer9_1 = Artie Simek | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Editor9_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle9 = When Heimdall Failed! | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** * - Air creature Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** , the Rainbow Bridge Items: | ReprintOf10 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 106 | Writer10_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler10_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker10_1 = Vincent Joseph Colletta | Colourist10_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer10_1 = Artie Simek | Editor10_1 = Stan Lee | Editor10_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle10 = Balder "The Brave" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: | Notes = * Lee is original editor, Thomas is reprint editor. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}